Harper's Bizarre
by ravenclawing
Summary: Harper's fascinations for Justin continue to escalate, so much so that she finds herself on Justin's bed while he is..well.. not fully covered. Will Harper play her cards right and finally get the man she's wanted for years?


Harper sat on the end of her bed, dreaming of Justin, cursing Miranda's name, and considering what she'll do next. Will she go foreward with what she really wants? A question that has lingered in her mind ever since she saw Justin Russo's face. Strong, defined... manly... amazing. His body, muscular? She doesn't know, but wants to find out.

His image lingered in her head, and she curiously thought of what she would do to Justin if he walked in at this moment. She felt an eerie confidence within herself today. Although her and Alex had a bit of a rumble in the school cafeteria that day, (something about Harper's choice in headbands, I don't know..) she saw Justin defending her sister, and it drove Harper over the edge. How he is so protective of things he loves, she wishes that he loved her, that he could protect her, hold her in his warm arms and tell her that everything is alright, that her fashion sense isn't as weird as every says, that she isn't just the ugly friend.

Harper decided that it was time to take action.

She lunged herself off of her yellow bed and headed towards her mirror, trying on an array of spiked objects (to make it seem like she was the boss). She was going to go over to the Russo house, tell her love her true feelings, hoping he would return them. There was no doubt in her mind that he would return them. Well, there was a little doubt, but it was overwhelmed with the confidence that he would surely return her feelings!!

She found a spiked bracelet, simple enough. She stormed out of her house, catching the number 22 bus downtown to where her best friend and future husband resided. She let herself in without knocking, not knowing whether anyone was home or not. Luckily, the door was open.

"Hello? Alex?" Harper called out.

She heard a muffled voice from the distance. A low, manly voice. "Who is it?"

She recognized it instantly. "Justin?" Her heart skipped a beat. "Where's Alex?"

He stumbled into her point of view, seeming to just come out of the shower, he was drying his hair off with a small white towel, with another towel wrapped around his hips, low enough to reveal a small patch of hair right below his belly button. Harper gulped, and could feel her face start to blush.

"I don't know where she went. I'm pretty sure she went shopping or to a movie or something.." He threw his hair-towel onto the couch and started to rearrange his towel that was wrapped around his hips. It fell slightly, and Harper let out a small gasp. She hoped Justin didn't hear her. His towel fell more, not to reveal anything, but to give you clues to what his butt would look like. Dimples, hairless, sexy as hell.

"Oh... okay. Well then." This was it. Her moment. This is when she could assert herself, present herself in such a way he couldn't refuse her, or just plain lunge at him against his will. "Uhh, Justin?"

Justin was just about to leave, but when he heard his name, he turned. "Yep?" He said quickly, almost too quickly. Like he was in a hurry.

"Drop the towel you sonofabitch."

Justin stopped, paused, then obliged. He was scared of Harper, her spiked bracelet. His towel dropped quickly to the floor, revealing everything. Soft hairs, softness in general.

Harper stepped towards him. His face had an expression that couldn't be described in words. Scared? Anxious? Turned on? She had him wrapped around her sweaty, unsure hands.

"Ok... now... we will..." she paused and showed weakness to Justin, and he took advantage of this. He ran, in all his glory to his bedroom, in an attempt to escape the weirdness that is Harper. His buns jiggled as he ran, screaming, Harper following close behind.

Justin tried to lock his door, but Harper had already entered. But she locked the door behind her, as Justin backed away from her, onto his bed.

"Please Harper.. why?"

"All those years I've flirted with you, sending you signals that I was interested. You avoided me. You dated Miranda. Well.. now I'm going to show you my feelings. And you will accept them." Her face was stern as she moved onto the bed.

"Harper.. stop!" Justin backed up to the wall closest to his bed, he was cowering in fear. She moved closer. She touched his leg. Her touch sent tingles through Justin's body, unwanted tingles. Yet she inched closer, bowing her head down to Justin's still flaccid penis.

"Please, no. I don't want this," Justin begged.

Harper licked his lower region, having no idea what she was doing, or what could pleasure any man. Justin wouldn't go hard, and Harper was mad at this. She thought that he would be so turned on he would burst, but no dice. Justin was so incredibly turned off it was boring him, scared still, but bored nonetheless.

Harper whipped off her pants, (and underpants) and sat on top of him. She had trouble getting such a soft penis into her, but she managed. No pleasure took place for either of them.

Justin, in a sudden fit of realization to what was happening, threw her off of him.

"Justin! What do you think you're doing?" She called out, and Justin jumped up.

"I'm leaving here. You're a freak." And with that, he left the room. Harper heard a loud shut coming from the living room, which she could only assume was Justin leaving the house. Maybe naked? Who knows.

Harper lay in her love's bedroom. Maybe she did this the wrong way. It sure didn't work the way that she had planned.

What was she to do now?

Simple: she took her spiked bracelet and rammed it in her eye. Blood and puss splurted onto the royal blue carpet, and her eyes looked at each other. No screams, no pain. Just sorrow. Harper died. Never to come back to life...

Or so everyone thought...

THE END?

--

Yes I got bored, so what? Shoot me. This may not be the end. Who knows? I don't. So what? Wanna fight about it? S'what I thought.


End file.
